the loving touch
by sam and dean crazy ass wench
Summary: amy and casy love supernatural than are transported into season 5
1. Chapter 1

The loving touch

Amy was a typical 23 year old girl who loved supernatural some of her friends taught she was a little obsessed with the television show . every Thursday night she would have her best friend over to watch it .

Casey was her best friend since kindergarten she was a sam girl and ellie was a dean and castiel girl only a girl could dream

So it was a typical Thursday night Casey came over to amy to watch the season 5 premiere of supernatural.

As Amy was getting everything ready before supernatural was about to start suddenly a bright white light started to circle around the girls then the next minute they woke up in some old church

Next to the one and only Winchester boys .

**a/n this is my first story so please review let me know if i should keep writing or give it up lol**


	2. Chapter 2

The loving touch

Just as the blinding light appeared sam and dean looked at the two girls the whole church started to fall apart dean and sam grabbed the two girls to the door but it wouldn't open casey and amy started to panic .casey amy said for some reason i don't think we are still in my living room any more

Casey looked at amy and said what gave it away the white blinding light or the fact were next to these two .amy was about to talk ontill dean said i think we have more pressing issues at the moment . how the hell are we going to get out of here than suddenly the white light had gotten brighter .than all off a sudden dean,sam, were in a car

Hi I'm Sam and this is my brother dean we know Amy said dean looked in the rear-view mirror how do you know who we are .you wouldn't believe us if we told you

Well my name is Amy and this my friend Casey ok so here it goes we were at my house the watch the season premiere of your favourite TV show. and are we going to get to what happened anytime soon dean asked well I was about to get there so don't get your knickers in a twist grandpa then Sam looked at dean and laughed one quick look sam stopped but still smirked so in any way where was i oh yeah our favourite Tv show was starting and than all of a sudden there was this white light than the last thing we remember we were next to you guys in the convent and now were here which is not so good .so tell us a bit about this television show sam asked . well casey do you want to take this part than well the show we like so much is called supernatural it about ghost vampires and everything else that supernatural and it about 2 hunters that go by the name Winchester that how we know who you guys are .what are our parents name than dean asked john and mary Winchester both girls answered both Winchester looked at each orther well you could have just read that in the books that were published fine amy said how about the time you guys had to deal with the giant manic depressed teddy bear it was one of my favourite eps by the way or the time you meet you brother adam how did you know about that dean asked clenching his grip on the steering wheel like i said this is a tv show look iknow one way we can sort this out how about you just call castiel the angel im sure hell will be able to sort this that the problem castiel is dead dean said. Omg poor cass and he was was the hottest piece of ass in the show amy said but secretly amy was into dean as what do we do now amy asked there only one orther person that can tell us were going to have to go and see chuck.

**a/n hope you do like the story please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived at chuck's Sam and dean and the girls were about to knock but found the door open so they decided to walk in dean told Amy and Casey to stay behind them as they all walked in to the kitchen the place had looked like a bomb had gone off as soon as Sam turned to the door chuck jumped out and hit Sam with a plunger Sam jumped back and Jesus chuck Sam said sorry Sam but how are you still alive I mean you heart rate was 140 and you were full on dark Vader your eyes were black. you're eyes were black Sam dean asked the two girls looked at each other 50 bucks says there will be a bitch fight in the next 2minutes chuck dean and Sam look at Casey I was just saying that you two fight a lot Casey we haven't time for this Amy snapped look maybe we should try and figure how the hell we got here. Any idea chuck . to be honest wait a sec chuck there something in your hair amy said omg said chuck is that a molar ewe gross said Casey. let me guess does that belong to cass . yes casey it does why did this happen to me chuck grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started drinking amy was starting to get pretty pissed off look chuck sorry for being a bitch but what the hell are me and casey doing in here we don't belong here yeah about that chuck said you guys have a role to play in this apocalypse ?

An/ hope you guys really like this update don't worry the next couple of chapters will be longer This chapter is dedicated to april 3604 addicted to ackles deans girl 1 xxx deanwinchesterloverxx


End file.
